The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
Generally, electronic components using ceramic materials, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes formed on surfaces of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
In accordance with the electronization of various functions in applications requiring high degrees of reliability and increases in demands thereon, in response thereto, demands also have been made for multilayer ceramic electronic components having high reliability.
As factors causing degradation in reliability, crack generation, delamination, breakdown voltage characteristics, and the like may be present, and residual carbon existing in a ceramic body of the multilayer ceramic electronic component may also affect reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component. Therefore, in order to improve reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, an amount of the residual carbon in the ceramic body needs to be decreased.